GDW Deadly Dreams
History of GCW Deadly Dreams Deadly Dreams 2016 * The New Media Renaissance def. The Very Best Tag Team * Skuld def. Melanie McBride * Julia Braddock def. Nate Lawson * Lester Sampson def. Kurt Logan * Travis Vessey & Christy Hightower def. Queen Mamba & Izumi Satovs * Anastasia Ivanova def. Marie Jones * Jessica Lasiewicz def. Alicia Sabbatini to retain the GCW International Championship * JaMarcus Avery def. Cassidy Carter & Neil Newman to retain the GCW Television Championship * Isabella Harker def. Slade Merriman, Malcolm Cross, Jay Pride, Gabby Austin, &Hayley Gold to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Sedona Sky def. Matty Graves & Darian Andrews * Glory Braddock def. Angelica Jones in an Empty Arena Match * High Voltage def. Kevin Edwards & Sophie O'Brian to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Aphrodite Noel def. Caitlyn Perry to retain the GCW North American Championship * Myra Lynwood def. Jazmyn Rain in a Seven Stages of Hell Match * Ginger Nation def. Controversy & Victoria Salinas and Kayla Jones to win the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Timothy Myers def. Trenton Snow & Rex Sanders to win the GCW Global Championship * Chantelle Chambers def. Adrian Waters & Isabella Harker to retain the GCW World Championship Deadly Dreams 2015 * Brooklyn Smith def. Tyson Kenneth O'Reilly & Aedan Quinn * The Lethal Marksmen def. Ginger Nation, Dakota Dark & Ai, and Ian McKinnon & Amelia Robson * Lester Sampson def. Nico Larson and Shane Matthews * The Power Couple def. The Entitled * Marie Jones def. Allison Lorraine * Golden Era def. Total War and Nirvana * Timothy Myers def. Jazmyn Rain to win the GCW International Championship * Myra Lynwood def. Trenton Snow to retain the GCW North American Championship * Golden Class def. Ashley Chase & Krissy Spencer to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Jessica Lasiewicz def. Malcolm Cross to win the GCW Global Championship Deadly Dreams 2014 * Melody Williams & Riku Kuninobu def. Technically Superior & Best for Business * Pierce Manning, Drake Dillon, & Matthew Bowden def. The Disciples of the Dragon * Laurel Anne Hardy & Jessica Lasiewicz def. The World's Crappiest Tag Team * Crystal Swift def. Meagan Collins * Michael Bauer and Malcolm Cross fought to a No Contest * Brittany Kayl def. Julia Braddock * The English Purity Movement def. The Harem to win the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Aphrodite Noel def. Kayla Jones to win the GCW Television Championship * Cody Lindberg-Knight def. Prii Foote, Abigail Nickerson, and Lily to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Gabriela Austin def. Arcadia Chavez in a Submission Match * Travis Vessey def. Rex Sanders and Isabella Harker to win the GCW International Championship * Laurel Anne Hardy & Jessica Lasiewicz def. Golden Era via Disqualification; Golden Era retains the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Michael McKay and Summer Newman fought to a draw in a 60 Minute Iron Man Match; Summer Newman retains the GCW North American Championship * Team GCW def. The Illuminati in a War Games Match * Devon Kayl def. Alexander Midas to retain the GCW World Championship * Abigail Lindsey def. Marie Jones to win the GCW Global Championship Deadly Dreams 2013 * Krissy Spencer def. Laura Matthews and Kristinna Klimov to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Marie Jones def. Karen McBride * The Hunters & Angelina Raven def. The Disciples of the Dragon * Jason Redfield def. Kurt Logan * Steven Bauer def. Matthew Bowden to retain the GCW International Championship * The Cheer Squad def. Project Arrogance to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Jessica Lasiewicz def.Joshua Schneider to retain the GCW World Championship Deadly Dreams 2012 * Wrestling Royalty & Marcus Kincaid def. Team Excellence * Matthew Bowden & Allison Weathers def. Alexander Midas & Alissa Midas * John Stonewall def. Ivan Klitschko * Golden Era def. Total War * Twisted & Sadistic def. Matt Alan & Mike Michaels * Kurt Logan def. Vitali Klitschko to retain the GCW X Division Championship * The First Family def. Storm Front to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * Loretta Inglewood def. Emily Cage in a Pure Rules Match to retain the GCW International Championship * Jackson Adams def. Marie Jones in a Steel Cage Match to win the GCW World Championship History of GDW Deadly Dreams Deadly Dreams 2010 *Noah Morgan def. Angela Jameson to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Hidden Desires def. Kurt Logan and Glory Braddock in a TLC Match to win the World Tag Team Championship *Who Am I def. Paul York in a submission match *The Moral Majority def. The Playboy Club *Jasmine def. Faith Diaz and Presley Hylton in a triple threat match *Kim Williams def. Marie Jones *JoDee Burns def. Carrie Storm and Macktastic B. Slither to win the SWC Heavyweight Championship *Shane Matthews def. Summer Collins and Michael Collins to win the SWC Carolina Championship *The Foundation def. The Shrine and Jasper Vance & Vitali Klitschko to retain the SWC Tag Team Championship *Stacy Masters def. Sydney Christensen in a Pure Rules Match to win the SWC Women's Championship Deadly Dreams 2007 *Angelica "Firestar" Jones def. Steve Pinex in a Seven Stages of Hell match to win the World Heavyweight Championship *Meagan Collins def. Sean McBride and Trysta Allan to win the International Championship *Kayla Redfield def. Michael Myers to retain the Terror Television Championship *Emma Frost and Collette Kennedy fought to a double disqualification *Kevin Alexander and Bryan Starr fought to a no contest Deadly Dreams 2003 *Steve Powers defeated Angelica "Firestar" Jones to win the world heavyweight championship *"The King of Cool" Charles Kesslar defeated Albert The Sailor to win the International championship *Meagan Collins defeated Miss Fifi Mimosa to win the Women's World Championship *Albert The Sailor and Brandon Z'appel defeated Pedro Drugo, Sean Williams to retain the World Tag Team Championship *Miss Fifi Mimosa defeated Coral Marie to retain the Terror Television Championship